Qu'un modeste humain
by MagentaApple
Summary: Derek et Stiles se font attaquer par un loup en pleine forêt. Quand l'Alpha est blessé , qui le sauvera ? OS. Pas de Sterek.


-Dereeeeeeeeek ! C'est encore loin ?

Le brun ne se retourna même pas. Il continua son chemin sans se soucier des plaintes du châtain.

-Mais Dereek ! Je suis fatigué et j'ai super mal aux pieds ! Je comprends que vous, les loups-garous, vous êtes habitués à marcher des kilomètre, sans repos, dans un désert et même sans chaussure si ça se trouve. Mais je ne suis qu'un modeste humain et...

\- Tu ne veux pas la fermer ?, le coupa Derek d'une voix ferme, ce qui fit sursauter le plus jeune, t'as pas arrêté de râler depuis qu'on est partis ! Je ne t'ai pas demandé de venir avec moi ! Et puis c'est quoi ce sac ? Je t'ai dit de ramener quelques affaires, juste le stricte nécessaire. Pas d'embarquer la moitié de ta chambre.

-Un humain a des besoins, répliqua Stiles d'une voix ennuyée.

-Un loup-garou aussi. Dont le silence. Alors tu la boucle jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive.

Stiles marmonna quelques mots, mais ne répondit pas. Il le suivit quand même en trainant des pieds.

Mais son humeur reprit vite le dessus, et arrivé à une clairière, il reprit :

-Et d'abord, on va où ?

-On va chez moi. Et je t'ai dit de la-

Il s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase, comme déstabiliser, et s'immobilisa net. Stiles vit ses membres se tendre et s'arrêta aussi, intrigué :

-Derek ? Qu'est-ce tu-

-Shhhh…

Stiles s'agita et commença à paniquer. Il passait beaucoup de temps avec Derek et finit par tout apprendre de lui . Et cette réaction il la connaissait bien : L'Alpha se mettait en position de combat, ses yeux prenaient une teinte rouge et il sortait ses crocs. Il a détecté un danger.

Ses suppositions furent confirmées quand un grognement se fit entendre de derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent et firent face à une bête poilue et terrifiante : un loup.

-Stiles, derrière moi, murmura Derek.

Le châtain fut tenter de répliquer mais la situation et le fait que l'Alpha fit sortir ses griffes l'en dissuadèrent.

Le loup n'avait pas l'air intimidé. Il poussa un grognement et s'élança vers Derek. Ce dernier l'esquiva à temps et planta ses griffes dans son ventre. Mais cela ne suffit pas pour arrêter l'ennemi, et le loup profita de ce moment pour mordre Derek, et l'endroit exposé se trouva être son point faible : Sa nuque. Il se sentit soulever de terre puis projeter à plusieurs mètres avant de retomber lourdement sur le sol, et sa tête heurta un rocher.

Tout son corps lui faisait terriblement mal et il ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Sa vision était floue et il ne put distinguer que la silhouette trapue du loup qui se trouvait désormais sur lui, dominant. Ses yeux profonds et obscurs étaient remplis de rage.

Derek ferma ses yeux, en espérant que cela atténuera la douleur quand le loup décidera d'en finir avec lui, et commença à compter.

5..

4\. .

3\. .

2..

1..

0.. Heu. Il ne devrait pas être mort ?

Il prit le risque et ouvrit une paupière.

Il ne vit que le ciel bleu, zébré par quelques branches d'arbres. Il se retourna légèrement et frissonna lorsqu'il vit le corps de la bête près de lui. Mais contrairement à tout à l'heure, il ne semblait pas dangereux ou affamé, juste paisible.

Trop paisible même. Inerte.

Mort.

C'est alors que son regard vira vers un bâton fin enfoncé dans le dos de l'animal. Une flèche. Il releva la tête, perdu.

Stiles se trouvait là, tête relevé et muni d'un arc.

Un arc ?

-Des humains ont des besoins, répéta Stiles tout en s'avança vers lui, vous vous avez vos griffes et vos canines, nous on préfère les armes. A force de traîner avec des créatures surnaturelles et à assister à des combats mortels sans fin, je me suis dit qu'acquérir un moyen de défense ne me fera pas grand mal. (Il fit glisser sa main sur la corde) Avec une flèche empoisonnée et un peu d'entrainement, c'est vraiment pratique et efficace. Et puis Allison n'en voulait plus, alors…

Il s'arrêta quelques secondes, puis tendit sa main :

-Besoin d'aide ?

* * *

NA : Déjà 121 views sur ma première histoire ! C'est énorme.

Mais aucune reviews .. Peut-être sur celle là ?


End file.
